Chocolate Cake
by weasleymistress
Summary: Shy Violet has always kept to herself, especially about her enormous crush for fellow seventh year, Fred Weasley. But what happens when he sneaks into the kitchens and finds her there? True feelings come out, smut educes... -oneshot-
1. Chapter 1

Fred Weasley made his way down the stairs of the familiar hallway, and turned the corner to come upon a large portrait of various fruits. Tiredly, he reached up and tickled the green pear, and watched as it turned into a doorknob. He had no idea what time it was, only that it was probably way too late to be heading to the kitchens for a 'midnight' snack.

Upon entering the room, he was surprised to find that instead of the usual flood of house elves bombarding him with plates and trays, only a few scattered elves looked up at his entrance, smiling broadly. '_Weird'_ he thought to himself. Peering down the long tables that mimicked the ones in the Great Hall, he saw a large swarm of them crowding around something near the other side of the kitchen. Stepping closer, he quickly decided to investigate.

"No, no, that's okay." He heard a soft, feminine voice, almost delicate. Pausing, he thought about the voice, trying to pin a face on it.

"Really, it's quite alright, I'm fine." The voice insisted, the same delicate air to it.

Ah! His face lit up briefly. Violet Richards! The small girl was a fellow seventh year Gryffindor, but she was extremely quiet, shy, and stunningly gorgeous. Large, forest green eyes that rivaled Harry's, pale skin, and dainty features. The girl looked as if she would break at the smallest touch. But Fred knew better than anybody – From personal experience as well as watching her during D.A. meetings - that once she got her wand out, she was just as fierce as anyone.

All tiredness forgotten, he strode further, trying to get a good look at her. Being a hormonal teenage boy, of course he was attracted to her, but something else seemed to pull his mind toward the girl, ever since they had met. She was determined, always with that small persistent look in her eye. Once that girl was set on something, she was hell-bent on her decision. He briefly remembered the time in their fifth year when she had offered to tutor Neville Longbottom in Charms, and continued to until the end of the year, despite the lack of results.

"Look, guys, I really appreciate it, but I don't need anymore." She explained, taking a small house elf with enormous brown eyes hand and leading her and the group of elves following her over to another corner, away from her plate of food. The house elves smiled, and some even bowed, as she seemed to float away and back to her plate.

He knew that she was attracted to him. Hell, nearly everyone knew. He was all too familiar with the feeling of her light gaze on his back. At first, he thought nothing of it. Just another schoolgirl crush in their third year. After all, he _was _Fred Weasley, coveted Gryffindor prankster, and known Gryffindor bachelor. He knew what it was like to have someone follow you with hungry eyes, with lustful stares. But that was the thing about Violet, it was never hungry eyes or lustful stares, it was something more, something that wasn't fueled by desire. It was passionate, almost amorous.

And it was countered by his own eyes. The feelings he experienced when her eyes fluttered over to him at the same moment he was watching her, they would meet, and he would glimpse the warm, burning fire that would erupt from their stares.

"Oh, shit!" She cursed as her small cup of milk spilt over onto the table. The word sounded so foreign, so different coming from her mouth. Not two seconds had passed before a small cluster of house elves came and began cleaning the spill, as she blabbed a thanks to each of them.

He cleared his throat; suddenly wanting her aware he was there.

She instantly jumped, clearly startled, and turned towards him, her wand pointed to him and ready.

"Calm down Violet, its just me!" He held his hands up in a sign of innocence.

"Oh god, Fred, s-sorry!" She brought her wand to her side, the slightest tinge of pink staining her cheeks.

"Did I scare you?" He grinned, teasing.

"When you snuck up behind me like that? Yes." She responded shortly, opening her mouth again at his involuntary hurt expression.

"Sorry, I just came from detention with Umbridge." She explained in a hurry.

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize." He replied, glancing at her hand. That explains why she's still in her uniform, a rumpled white button shirt, loosened tie, and her skirt riding up her thigh, showing a few inches of milky skin. Before he knew what was happening, he felt himself become slightly hard. _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me. _He thought. Damn hormones.

"_I will follow orders as instructed_" She read the angry red words off her hand. "I refused to help her wrangle a group of fourth years who were caught snogging in the hall way."

"Lucky kids." He managed. Her rich brunette hair that was usually in a high ponytail was now flowing like a river over her shoulder and reaching just about where her heart should be.

"Yeah, I guess. So…uh, what brings you down here so late?" She asked, turning back to her food, which he saw was a small sliver of chocolate cake.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied, trying to regain his signature calm and relaxed composure.

"Bad dreams?" She guessed, taking a small bite of the cake.

"Nah, just hungry." As if on cue, his stomach growled, causing identical smiles to break out in their faces.

"Want some cake?" She offered. "The frosting is unbelievable."

"Don't mind if I do." He sauntered up to her, purposefully standing as close to her as he could, causing the light pink to be brought back to her cheeks. Reaching for her fork, he took a small bite.

"Oh my god, you were right. This frosting is amazing!"

"What'd I tell you?" She giggled as he took another bite, smacking his lips jokingly. She extended her arm, pointing her index finger out, and scooped a small dollop of frosting onto it. Then, as if in slow-motion, Fred watched as she put her finger in her mouth and sucked the frosting off, pulling it out clean and slightly glistening. His pants suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"So, have you been practicing your Patronus Charm for D.A.?" She asked, snapping Fred from his daze.

"Yeah, but I don't think its going to well, I mean, unless my Patronus is a wisp of air or something." He loved the tinkling sound of her laugh. "You?"

Her plump lips pursed. "Yeah, I got the full bodied form once during our last meeting, but I just haven't been able to do it since." The memory of the silver hummingbird darting around the Room of Requirement made him smile.

They sat in silence for a while, the house elves brought Fred his own piece of cake, and as Violet began to eat her own, she silently relished in putting her mouth where his had once been only moments before. The entire time, Fred sneaked glanced of her, thinking how truly beautiful she was.

After some time, when Violet was thinking she was going to die from the embarrassment of being in the same room with Fred Weasley, and having nothing to say, he turned toward her abruptly. She looked up slowly at his face, expecting the worst, when what she saw had her suppressing a gasp. His dark eyes were clouded with unmistakable lust, and she bit her lip as she felt her core awaken with arousal.

"Violet?"

"Yeah?"

"I know."

She paused. "Know what?"

"I see the way you look at me. It's not that hard to tell." At his words, she felt a blush of embarrassment and shame rush to her cheeks, turning them a near flaming red.

"I'm such an idiot!" She turned from him, blinking away unshed tears and clenching her fists.

"Angelina's always saying how much she thinks you like her, and I still clung to this insane idea! Got it in my head that maybe you could like me!" Her voice rose and shook slightly. "Me! This mess of a girl! Stubborn, blubbering me." She reached up to hastily wipe away a stray tear.

"Fooling myself into thinking that you could turn around and see me as something other than a quiet, plain, diffident girl I am!"

Before she could register what was happening, he reached a hand out and caressed her cheek, wiping stray tears with his thumb.

"Hey," He broke off whatever she was about to say. "You're beautiful." The words were so simple, so known, and yet hearing them spoken from him to her, seemed to like an answer to her prayers.

"I don't know how to explain to you that I – I…feel for you Violet, feelings I haven't ever felt for any other girl. You're different - special to me, in a way I don't understand, I just know you are." It felt so good to finally tell her, to finally voice the feelings he had been having. And she could have wept at his words. He had expressed to her the feelings she felt for him, and she could not have been happier.

Correction, she was much happier when he swiftly pulled her towards him, pausing momentarily to examine her eyes, wide with excitement, and desire. He practically growled when his lips collided with hers, moving ardently together. She brought her hips onto his, grinding them against each other. When she felt him stiff and ready, it emitted a small gasp. Fred, taking advantage of her open mouth, plunged his tongue inside, exploring every crevice. They slipped over each other, battling for dominance, which Fred eventually won. Once they came up for air, Violet's cheeks lightly stained with pink again, Fred grabbed her hand and quickly Aaperated to his dorm room.

The Disaaperation had taken her by surprise, and disoriented slightly, she leaned against his chest, regaining her balance. Once she was steady, she recognized the room they were in, and her breathing sped up a touch. Fred hurriedly whisked her into what she assumed was his bed, the sheets still ruffled and closed the curtains, muttering a Silencing spell with a flick of his wand.

He hungrily climbed atop her, and continued their kiss. Violet snaked her arms around his neck and pulled up his white undershirt that he was wearing to bed. Fred sat up, pulled it off and threw it aside. She trailed her small hands down his seemingly perfect body, admiring it. When she looked up, he was smirking lightly and gently pushed her back, so she was lying flat. He then began unbuttoning her blouse at a grudgingly slow pace, kissing every piece of exposed flesh. She writhed beneath him, wanting the offending piece of fabric off already. When he got to the last button, he roughly yanked it from under her, tugged her skirt down and tossed them behind him.

Her dauntless need was quickly pushed aside as Fred stared at her, trailing his eyes up and down her body. She was left in a simple black bra, and lacy black knickers. Fred, noticing her discomfort, leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You're perfect, Vi." He whispered reassuringly. Smiling, she pulled him down and began kissing him roughly. His hands slid down to her breasts, cupping them gently before pulling one free and taking it in his mouth. His tongue swirled around her rosy nipple, causing her to make mews and purrs of pleasure. He finished and ghosted kisses all the way back up to her neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh, leaving small red love bites.

In one rapid movement, she had maneuvered herself on top of him, their chests pressed together, hips grinding against each other and creating delicious friction. Breaking the kiss, a smiling Violet trailed kisses down his chest, making sure to softly rake her nail across his nipple. He moaned, low and husky, and the sound brought butterflies melting to her core. When she reached his hipbones, she kissed them gingerly before moving to pull his trousers down. Fred placed a hand over hers.

"You don't have to." He said softly.

"I want to." She smiled, pulling them off.

Before she went on, she paused shortly. The allusive question of whether Fred Weasley wore boxers of briefs had just been answered for her. Fred Weasley wore sexy as hell red plaid boxers.

She slid them off effortlessly, freeing his erection. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on it gently, stroking a finger upward. Fred groaned, his eyes fluttering. Simpering, she wrapped her hand around it, using the pre cum as lubricant, and moved her hand from the base to the tip and back down again. He groaned.

"Gods, Vi." He mumbled. Now she couldn't keep the smirk off her face, pumping him a few more times before she used her tongue to spiral around the tip. He bit back another moan. She took him fully into her mouth, and Fred bucked his hips into her further. She moved her head, sucking lightly, and listened to the sounds Fred was making. Boldly, she gently scraped her teeth along his length.

"Fuck Violet..." He groaned again. Looking up at him, she saw his eyes closed and his lips parted slightly. He thrust his hips upward, emitting a moan from Violet, which caused Fred to let put a long low moan. Suppressing another smile, she repeated the action, loving the effect she had on him.

"Fuck Vi…I'm gonna…I think I'm…" He moaned again as he spilled himself into her mouth, and she swallowed happily, kissing her way back up to his mouth. She stopped, her lips inches away from his, staring into his eyes.

Deep green met rich brown as he stared back, lust apparent in both their eyes. He didn't hesitate to pull her into another kiss, causing her to whimper. Distracted, she didn't notice him reach behind her and unclasp her bra. Once it had fallen off, he threw it with their other clothes and flipped her back under him.

Still kissing her, his hand crept down her body; he slipped past the waistband of her knickers, and slid a finger into her. She arched her back towards him; this time it was Fred listening to her purrs and moans. Pumping into her, he inserted another finger, and she moaned louder, crying his name, making him, if possible, harder. He inserted a third finger, already feeling her stretched out. He pulled out his fingers, licking them clean before pouncing back on her and ravaging her lips.

She could still taste herself on him, and it was incredibly sexy. He pushed her back, so she was lying flat, and carefully placed himself over her. Kissing up her neck and over her collarbone, he entered her in one thrust.

"Fred!" She squealed, arching her back and pressing herself down.

He pulled out and inserted himself back in, pumping faster.

"You're so tight." He moaned in her ear. "So fucking perfect."

She moaned and screamed a reply, not able to form words when every inch of her was Fred. She felt complete, whole. Her mind was rapidly trying to document every second of this, storing it away in her heart.

"So…perfect." He murmured again, this time it was muffled by a groan.

Driving into her faster and faster, she cried his name over and over. His eyes rolled back into his head, as hers fluttered shut.

He slowed his pace slightly, causing her eyes to open again.

"Don't you dare Fred Weasley, you will _not _leave me here, wanting more and unsatisfied." Her own boldness surprised her, and she secretly knew that he could have gotten up and left right then, she would be completely satisfied if that's all she was going to get. But he chuckled, and pulled out.

"I have _never _left a witch unsatisfied." He replied, entering her forcefully and plunging into her without any hesitation. She gasped, and moaned his name, low and husky. Unable to contain it, he moaned her name in return as he felt her walls flex and spasm around him. Her eyes fluttered closed again, and this time her head went back and she cried his name louder. His climax came shortly after, groaning as his seed spilled into her for the second time.

They both lay there, panting and sweating, wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Violet?" He whispered after they had laid in silence for a while.

"Hm?" She sighed happily.

"Just checking."

"Checking what?" She looked up at him through long lashes.

"Checking to make sure I wasn't dreaming again."

He met her eyes, an actual bashful smile on his face. She blushed lightly, and smiled back.

"Again?" She asked after another moment's silence. "You've dreamt about me before?"

"Almost every night now." He answered, his voice unperturbed. "Though they're not always so…physical. But that was…Violet that was incredible."

His honesty made her smile grow.

"Better than the dreams?" She asked hesitantly.

"Much, much better." He pulled her closer to him, resting her body against his chest, her head in the crook of his neck. Sighing contently, Violet fell asleep against the boy she loved, and Fred fell asleep happier than he'd ever been.


	2. Announcement!

*…Creeps slowly back into the world of FanFiction…*

Hi, guys. Sorry I kind of fell of the face of the planet for a while.

Firstly, I'm just going to explain that things have been really hard over at casa de Weasleymistress, and I got caught up. I'm a terrible author for leaving you all in the dark, and I apologize.

Secondly, and the one I'm most excited about, is because I literally have nothing to do for the summer, I'm going to change this one-shot into a full-fledged story! Yay! You'll have to bear with me though. It might be a few weeks before any chapters go up, cause I've still got to work through the finer plot points, and I want to have some chapters written out before I publish, but you _do _have something to look forward to, so you can celebrate!

All I can tell you as of now is that it's going to be Violet and Fred (obviously) and I'm going to start it out a little before this, and eventually it'll catch up and go beyond it. I plan on making it kinda angsty, and _definitely _smutty, so be warned. Once I get going I'll try to update at least once a week - try being the key word.

I love you all for putting up with my banter and not abandoning me! Kisses to all of you! And happy Fourth of July! =^.^=

~weasleymistress


End file.
